libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Avatar
While it is common for some kineticists to expand their elemental focus as they grow in power, others are born with an abundance of elemental power, requiring a good deal more training to contain it all. Elemental avatars are often tasked with traveling to different lands to learn from foreign masters to help their training along, their travel locations often coinciding with the leylines of power inherent in the world itself. Universal Focus (Su) An elemental avatar treats air, earth, fire, and water as their primary elements, gaining one simple blast of their choice from each element as well as the basic utility wild talent of each element. An elemental avatar cannot use simple blasts to meet the prerequisites for composite blasts. This alters elemental focus. Chosen Defense (Su) At 2nd and 8th levels, the elemental avatar chooses one of their primary elements, gaining the defense wild talent of that element. The elemental avatar can choose one of their primary elements for the expanded defense utility wild talent. This alters elemental defense. Delayed Utility Wild Talents (Ex) The elemental avatar gains a utility wild talent at 2nd level and every third level thereafter. This replaces utility wild talents. Delayed Infusions (Su) The elemental avatar gains an infusion wild talent at 3rd level and every third level thereafter. This replaces infusions. Elemental Fusion (Sp) At 7th level, the elemental avatar gains their choice of either avatar blast or spirit blast. At 15th level they gain whichever of these two composite blasts they didn’t choose at 7th level. This replaces expanded element. United Defense (Ex) At 9th level, for every 2 points of burn the elemental avatar accepts to increase the effect of one of their defense wild talents, they can select another defense wild talent they possess, treating it as though they had accepted 1 point of burn to increase its effect. This replaces metakinesis (maximize). Apex State (Su) At 20th level, an elemental avatar has reached the zenith of their skill, becoming a true avatar. As a free action the elemental avatar can enter into an apex state. While in this state, they treat all elemental defenses and the elemental overflow class feature as if they had accepted 10 points of burn to increase their effects and reduce the burn cost of their kinetic blasts by 2. At the end of each round in which the elemental avatar is in their apex state, they must accept 1 point of burn. An elemental avatar can only remain in their apex state for a number of rounds equal to their Constitution modifier (minimum 1), and can leave this state early as a free action at the beginning of a round. When they leave their apex state, the elemental avatar becomes exhausted for 2 rounds for each round they spent in their apex state (minimum 2 rounds). =Unique Mutation= Elemental avatars can manifest the following unique mutation: Avatar Mutation =Elemental Avatar Wild Talents= AVATAR BLAST Element(s) 'air, earth, fire, and water; '''Type '''composite blast (Sp); '''Level '--; '''Burn '''2; '''Aura '''conjuration (creation) earth, fire, water '''Prerequisite(s) '''elemental avatar 7th (without spirit blast), or elemental avatar 15th and spirit blast '''Blast Type '''physical; '''Damage '''bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing You combine all of the physical aspects of the elements into a single focused blast. The damage dealt by this blast is 1 step lower than normal (using d4s instead of d6s before other modifications). It is associated with the same infusions as air, earth, and water blasts. SPIRIT BLAST '''Element(s) '''air, earth, fire, water; '''Type '''composite blast (Sp); '''Level; '''Burn '''2; '''Aura '''evocation earth, electricity, fire '''Prerequisite(s) '''elemental avatar 7th (without avatar blast), or elemental avatar 15th and spirit blast '''Blast Type '''energy; '''Damage '''untyped You fuse all of the energies of the elements into a perfectly balanced blast. The damage dealt by this blast is 1 step lower than normal (using d4s instead of d6s before other modifications). It is associated with the same infusions as cold, electric, and fire blasts. Category:Source: Kineticists of Porphyra